Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) [unreadable] Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is a free-standing institution dedicated to the control of cancer through in-patient and out-patient care, clinical and research training programs, and a broad spectrum of research activities. MSKCC's research programs are grouped into three categories: Basic [unreadable] Research (Regulation of Cell Behavior, Developmental Biology, Genomic Integrity, and Molecular [unreadable] Structure); Bridge Disciplines (Cancer Biology and Experimental Pathology, Experimental Therapeutics, [unreadable] Immunology and Transplantation, and Imaging and Radiation Sciences), and Patient-Oriented Research (Clinical Research and Prevention, Control, and Population Research). The programs are designed to optimize the use of a large patient population and an extensive, multi-disciplinary staff of clinical and laboratory-based investigators and to encourage the application of discoveries in the basic sciences in a way that advances the prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of many forms of cancer. Scientific work in the ten research programs depends on services provided by 34 core facilities, 19 of which will receive funding from the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG). During the next five years, MSKCC will continue to enlarge its clinical and research facilities and its research and training programs; therefore, an expanded budget is requested to establish the laboratories of new investigators in several fields of inquiry and to support the core facilities which have grown to support the needs of the research enterprise. [unreadable] [unreadable]